The Last Dragons
by BrokenShadows13
Summary: The Dragon Slayers are to go on a job... but it changes their peaceful life forever.


**Hello wonderful mages, and welcome to my first fic  
****Please feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism and any ideas for the story!  
****As long as your not rude, i'll be happy for anything...  
****  
****I do not on Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story.  
****These events are not canon  
****If you have NOT finished Fairy Tail, do not read as the events of this story take place a year after the last episode.**

Chapter 1; the request

Natsu studied the job board, staring blankly at the paper plastered there. So many jobs, yet none caught his eye. Happy was hovering behind him, his feathers glowing as the early morning sunlight filtered through them. his attention was drawn from the request board when Mira stated to walk towards him, holding a piece of paper. Natsu turned towards her, and Happy followed suite, as the two looked at Mirajane. "You seem to be looking for a job" she said, Natsu nodded but before he could answer Mira continued. "Well... one came in this morning specifically asking for you, Wendy and Gajeel" and she handed Natsu the paper.

**HELP!**  
**We've got a job that requires the assistance of the dragon slayers!  
****We have a sudden unexplained problem near the edge of Aster Town,  
****One that only you guys can deal with!  
****Whats worse, the Annual Lusinia Parade is very soon, and people will be coming into the city!**

_More info about the meeting place and that Sting and Rouge had also been asked was noted here.  
A picture under these words depicted a strange cloud moving towards a peaceful village.  
_**REWARD: 800,000 Jewel**

Natsu looked up at Mira. "I'll take it, but before hand I need to see if it works with Wendy and Gajeel." he smiled and Happy lowered down to stand next him. Just then Wendy walked through the door, Carla hovering behind her. Natsu walked up to her and Happy followed as the small Sky Maiden turned her head to look up at Natsu. Natsu told Wendy about the job. Wendy agreed to do it, and so did Gajeel when he came in later. The three dragon slayers and their exceeds set of via flight by the exceeds as no one out of the three wanted to take the train.

The town was very distant, and the exceeds would occasionally run out of magic power and have to lower to the ground for a bit. a day after they had began the job, the exceeds lowered for their first break of the day, and got to work on walking. suddenly smoke rose from the distance, and Natsu, the ever protective idiot, started running towards it. Wendy and Gajeel sighed, shaking their heads and ran after him.

When a crossroad appeared, the smoke seemed to cloud up the air in a semi circle around them, with where they landed being the only safe place. no knowing where Natsu had gone, so Wendy and Gajeel split up.

Wendy ran through the forest. how she wished she hadn't left Carla behind, she could of used her help. Wendy climbed up a hill and saw no fire, the smoke was so intense she couldn't see much. her lungs ached and she could feel her magic power deplating as the sky was snuffed out with grey clouds. she gathered her wits, and tried to gather what sky magic was left in the area. she threw back her hands, surrounded them in air and created a sky dragon wing attack. the smoke was blown back, yet still she couldn't stop coughing. Wendy sat down near a tree and thought, still attempting to remove the smoke from her lungs, they were strong, but consuming smoke was weird to her and her body wasn't used to it. As she sat she noticed a glint of sun from something shiny on the ground. As she walked over to it, she noticed it was metal. she picked it up. Was this what caused the smoke? She was about to turn away from the forest and head back towards where the exceeds landed, when she smelled a prescance behind her. she turned, just in time for something bury its way in her neck. she felt no pain, as she relaxed and the world went black.

Gajeel ran towards the end of the split in the path, and came across a clearing. he couldn't see anything, but he could smell people, he followed the scent and found a maze through some briars. he hardened his skin to the consistency of iron and walked through unfazed. Finding a camp, he hid out of sight and waited, what were these people doing?

Natsu was in his element, at least that's what he had thought. He couldn't find fire, just smoke. he was unable to see and tripped, landing in some bushes. Just as he was about rage, he heard a small yell, and then a strong wind pressed over him, pushing him back a ways, but clearing the smoke. he stood up where he was thrown and heard quiet coughing. he started walking towards it and heard soft footsteps on the ground, and he smelled... Wendy? yep it was definitely Wendy. why was she out here? then he remembered. of course Gajeel and Wendy would follow him. but then he smelled something else. he started jogging towards where he was, and she came into sight as a dart shot out of the bushes near her. he watched as she turned, the dart that was aimed for her shoulder blade racing towards her chest. with a small grunt, she tried to duck. she was fast, but not fast enough. the dart that had been heading for her chest hit her in the throat, Natsu yelled, running towards the small girl, as she collapsed, unconscious on the ground.  
A group surrounded her and some people stood in between them and Natsu. Natsu didn't care, he lept at them, and yelled "fire dragon... IRON FIST" he yelled, his hand engulfed in fire as he flew towards the guards. the dodged and Natsu punched the ground, then smiled and stood running towards where... he was blocked by a weapon. and more weapons were pointed at the small girl. A man holding a dart gun stepped forward.  
"NOT ANOTHER STEP" he yelled. "OR THE GIRL GETS IT" he holds his hand threateningly above Wendy's stomach.

Natsu glared furiously at them. "LET. HER. GO." he said. the man shook his head and his hand lowered, until it rested inches from Wendy's ribs. Natsu took a step back, anger in his eyes. "what did you do to her?" he inquired.  
"I gave her a shot, it made her fall asleep. it also makes so she cant use the body part it hit. judging by where it hit, she either won't be able to speak or swallow without unimaginable pain for the next two days to i don't know... a week? it depends on the target." Natsu felt his fist tightening. "Now, Now..." he said with a sneer, "i could shatter all her bones my hand covers on her body almost instantly, only two seconds does it take. i could shatter her" the smirk grew into a full grin as Natsu's eyes widen with panic and fear.

"please... please let her go..." he stuttered, it was difficult to control his rage, but needed to.

"no." said the man. "Leave and if don't return if you want her to live"

Natsu took another step back... he didn't know what to do. he wanted to charge the man more than anything, but his hand was still resting on Wendy's chest. he gritted his teeth and walked away

_'Wendy... I swear I will save you, you can count on it.'_


End file.
